This invention relates to a vibrating screen separator and, more particularly, to such a separator utilizing a pretensioned screen on a vibrating bed for separating solids of different sizes or for separating solids from a liquid.
A typical screen separator consists of an elongated, box-like, rigid bed, and a screen attached to, and extending across, the bed. The bed is vibrated as the material to be separated is introduced to the screen which retains the relatively large size material and passes the liquid and/or relatively small sized material into the bed. The bed can be vibrated by pneumatic, hydraulic, or rotary vibrators, in a conventional manner.
In these type arrangements, it is difficult to positively clamp the screen to the bed during the separating process, yet permit the screen to be easily removed for cleaning or replacement. For example, rubber bladder systems have been used to clamp the screen, but suffer from excessive wear and are dependent on available air pressure for clamping force. Also, wedge devices, although having certain advantages, suffer from the fact that they use small parts that can be lost, damaged or become out of adjustment. Also, it takes an inordinately long time to replace both of these devices should they fail or wear out.
Therefore, what is needed is a device for clamping a separation screen to a vibrating bed, easily and quickly without the need for air pressure for the clamping force, yet is durable, does not come out of adjustment, and is reliable. Also needed is quick, external access and single component replacement in connection with the clamping devices which eliminate the need for complete screen unit disassembly.